In the synthesis of dimeric species from the reaction of unsaturated hydrocarbons with hydrogen atoms or free radicals there are needed a supply of hydrogen atoms or free radicals and a reactor in which the reactants are properly combined.
Hydrogen atoms and free radicals can be created by the dissociation of molecular hydrogen and of suitable organic molecules. An example of an electromagnetic dissociation step is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,288 granted to Robert L. Scragg for Electromagnetic Process and Apparatus for Making Methanol, issued Feb. 15, 1983. Here, molecular oxygen is passed between high-voltage plates thus creating an electrostatic field with sufficient heat generation to dissociate oxygen molecules into oxygen atoms. The latter are then combined with methane to produce methanol.
The state of a substance may be altered by means of a high-temperature arc discharge as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,598 granted to William A. Thompson for Cryogenic Arc Furnace and Method of Forming Materials, issued Mar. 13, 1973. Here, high-voltage capacitor plates are caused by mechanical shock to approach each other to bring about a high-temperature arc discharge across the substance of interest. The arc discharge vaporizes the substance which can then be rapidly quenched to an altered state. This type of process is not considered useful for dissociating the molecules used in the production of dimeric hydrocarbon species.
These prior art devices are commendable and show a creative spirit for their times. The inventors and their inventions have contributed remarkably to the technology involved. However, these prior art structures do not include those combined elements of the instant invention that provide greater facility of use and ingenious arrangement of components and that make the instant invention the high culmination in the art.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a compact, continuous-flow synthesis device in which unsaturated hydrocarbons are combined with atomic hydrogen or free radicals to produce dimeric species.
An additional object is to provide a synthesis device wherein the unsaturated hydrocarbons may be introduced in the liquid or gas phase.
Another object is to provide a synthesis device wherein free radicals react to form dimeric species in the absence of unsaturated hydrocarbons.
Still another object is to provide a synthesis device with temperature control of the reactants and of the reaction products to optimize the production of dimeric species.